What she does
by lemonismylifeXXx
Summary: she shows me things i can't help but like


Bpov

I had left Cat about an hour ago to go run some errands and to go apply for a part time job at the spa as a message therapist. I know it sound awkward and you're probably think I'm only in it for the girls and junk, but honestly I'm not. I've been giving messages to Jade, my mom, my dad, hell I've even gone as far as giving Rex a message, they all say I have magical fingers and that I should get paid for my work. I pulled up into my drive way and parked my car right next to my RV. I unlocked the door to my RV and walked inside, I didn't see Cat yet so I just assumed she was behind the curtained wall sitting on my bed watching TV. I walked over to my mini fridge and poured two glasses of pink lemonade for us. When I pulled back the curtain to give Cat her glass of lemonade I was greeted with one hell of a surprise. Cat innocent, red haired Cat was laying on my bed doing something I wish I hadn't seen her doing. Her body was curved into a "C" shape she head was tilted back half on the bed half off of it, he right led was off of the bed and her other one was propped up on the bed. She had her black pumps on still, creating one of those sexy scenes you see on TV when the hot blonde is half naked with her legs spread open with the pumps on, I could see her penguin underwear hanging onto her left ankle her yellow tank top shirt thing was pushed all the way up showing of her- you know. I looked her over started at her head, her eyes were closed shot with her mouth opened slightly, hey chest moving up in down taking ragged breaths, she had a surprisingly huge rack for such a small girl, her boobs were so round, her nipples were just so pink and hard. I could feel myself start to lose control as I continued to look farther down her body, I looked down the rest of her body and paused over her soaked pussy. She had something purple jammed deep in there, I could hear the faint buzzing coming from inside her body, and from where I was sitting I could see that the toy was only on one. She moaned out as is she was really getting it in there. After about a couple minutes she reached further down her body, hovering her small hand over the toy's dial. She took a deep breath before quickly turning the dial all the way to ten; she arched her back up and held on to the sheets of my bed for dear life. She was full out moaning now; I could tell she was trying to stop herself, because she was biting her lip so hard she was drawing blood. She was rolling around feeling everything. About a minute later she screamed and rolled over, she was laying on her side now her back turned towards me. I could still see a very clear view of her pussy still being buzzed. She was painting like a dog and moaning non-stop until she reached her goal.

"Fuck!" she screamed slash cried. She yanked the toy from out of her dropping it on the floor. The poor purple toy was jumping up and down from the vibrations; it had two little rods sticking out of it- they were pumping in and out really fast at different times while the top half spun around in circles like mixer. I looked over at her shaking body; i watched a line of fluid run from her pussy into the line that separates her butt from her thigh and onto my bed sheet. She slowly got up to her feet and pulled up her underwear and fixed her shirt and hair. I slowly clothed the curtain and took a really long breath; I opened the corner and walking into my bedroom.

"Hey Cat I'm back!" I smiled at her; she looked up shocked she stood really still for a moment not moving a muscle.

"Oh hey Beck!" she giggle giving me a big smile, out of the corner of my eye I could see the purple toy still moving and bouncing from behind Cat's foot.

"Hey Beck do you think you could go get me a glass of lemonade, pretty please?" She smiled at me giving me her doe eyes.

"Sure thing, Cat" I walked back out the room and wait a minute, because I already had the lemonade poured and ready. When I walked back in Cat was sitting on the bed with her purse on the night stand.

"Thanks, a lot Beck!" she laughed running over to me sipping the lemonade; I watched her swallow the lemonade thinking about all the other things Cat Valentine does when no one is looking.


End file.
